Son Banc
by SoLolli
Summary: Un banc. Son banc.Le banc ou tout aurait pu débuter .. OS.- AH. - B./E.


**Son Banc ..**

**S**ur le pavé, recouvert d'une couche givrée, se bousculaient des gens, chargés de cadeaux emballées et colorés, qui affichaient tous un air heureux. Un air de fête .. Edward Cullen sourit et huma l'air parfumé. Il leva la tête et reçut, à l'instant, un cristal de neige, un petit flocon, sur son beau visage. Ses yeux pétillèrent. Ce noël allait vraiment être parfait. Il allait revoir ses parents, ses soeurs, son frère ... Un tout petit pincement au coeur lui rappela que lui, il était seul .. Edward laissa échapper un soupire puis sourit de plus belle. Peu importait, pour l'instant, il était heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout en avançant, Edward remarqua, du coin de l'oeil, une mine maussade. La seule qu'il n'ait jamais vue en ce jour de fête. Laissant son empathie l'emporter, il se retourna et contempla la silhouette qui se trouvait face à lui. Une petite brune, à l'air si fragile qu'une simple bourrasque pourrait sans doute l'emporter, qui le fixait de ses absorbantes prunelles chocolat. Edward, sans savoir pourquoi, s'approcha et pausa doucement une main sur son épaule. Elle se détourna vivement et il vit une larme briller sur sa joue. Alors, il partit, geste étrange qu'il ne s'expliquait pas non plus.  
>Esmée se leva d'un bond quand elle entendit la sonnette et courut ouvrir à son fils.<br>Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras, et Edward put constater, encore une fois, que le foyer de son enfance n'avait pas changé. Une atmosphère joyeuse et amicale l'attendait. Mais dans un petit coin de sa tête, trottait toujours un amère souvenir ..

**B**ella regardait le bel inconnu qui se trouvait devant elle, le dévorant littéralement des yeux. Il était heureux, c'était plus qu'évident. Il respirait la joie de vivre. Et dans son malheur, même le bonheur des autres lui apportait du réconfort. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il la dévisageait, lui aussi, trop absorbée par son fascinant spectacle. Mais la main qu'il posa sur son épaule, son épaule à elle, Bella, et la décharge électrique qui l'accompagna. Bella, qui n'avait connu autre chose que la froideur glacée avec laquelle on l'éduquait, sursauta et se détourna rapidement, en sentant la brûlure, une brûlure incroyablement douce, pourtant, que l'inconnu lui avait causé. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, une larme qui portait sa blessure, sa douleur. La douleur de savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus le droit à de telles brûlures. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, tristement, mais pas déçue. Les déceptions, elle ne connaissait que ça. Une main se posa, brusquement, sur son épaule. Mais celle-ci lui glaça le sang. L'imposant homme qui se trouvait devant elle lui fit un signe de tête, et elle sut que pour s'être échappée, pour avoir voulu voir la vie en ce jour de noël, elle allait souffrir. Elle le suivit, marchant derrière lui, la tête baissée. Il ne lui accorda pas même un regard. Elle n'était qu'une moins que rien .. Une fois entrée dans la sombre maison qu'il habitait, qu'elle détestait plus que tout, il lui cracha toutes sortes d'insultes à la figure, hurla sa stupidité, cria son inutilité. Mais pour une fois, Bella n'écoutait pas, ne souffrait pas alors que tous ces mots s'incrustaient, se frayaient un sinueux chemin jusqu'à son coeur, ou ils empoisonnaient son existence. Non, elle pensait à son bel inconnu, à celui qui, l'espace d'un instant, l'avait faite sentir bien. A sa place. _Utile .._

Mais les gifles, les coups, les blessures, les anciennes cicatrices qu'il rouvrait, tant bien par ses poings que par ses mots, la douleur, la rappelèrent à la vérité. Sa vérité. Elle ne servait et ne servirait jamais à rien, non. Son bourreau lui dit d'un ton méprisant que le lendemain, à son retour, il n'avait pas à voir une seule larme sur son visage. Elle s'effondra sitôt qu'elle entendit la porte claquer.

**L**es rires, la joie, la chaleur de son foyer réchauffaient Edward. Il avait tant de chance, ce noël, comme tous les autres était parfait. Oui, parfait ... Si .. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit et insignifiant mais si grand et important mot, ce si. Ce si qui le chiffonnait, ce si qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Ce n'était tout de même pas cette fille, elle .. celle qui portait la souffrance dans ses yeux ? « Tu n'as rien à perdre, tout à regretter .. » Et la vérité s'imposa d'elle-même à lui. Ses regrets seraient éternels, s'il ne la retrouvait pas, elle .. Il sortit en courant, vêtu si légèrement que son corps tout entier se gela, laissant juste au chaud sa main, sa main qu'il avait posé sur l'épaule de la fille.

Mais le banc sur lequel elle était, ce banc si près et pourtant loin de tout, était vide. Horriblement vide. Une soudaine tristesse l'envahit, et il versa lui aussi une larme, assis là ou elle était, avant, là ou il n'aurait jamais dû la quitter ... _Mais c'était trop tard._

**B**ella se leva péniblement, et le froid ambiant la frappa de plein fouet. Elle était seule, désespérément seule, en ce soir de noël. Elle avait cru .. oui, un instant, elle avait cru qu'elle aurait une chance, une petite chance, un espoir de sortir de cet univers si glacial .. mais non, bien sûr que non.

En sortant dehors, pieds nus, elle frissonna. Quelque chose dans l'air .. une lueur ... Inconsciemment, elle reprit le même chemin qu'elle avait tracé auparavant, dans la neige. Ses pieds la brûlaient, mais comparé à la douleur de son être, ce n'était rien, rien du tout.

Et elle revit son banc. Le banc ou elle avait passé l'instant le plus magique de toute sa vie, le banc ou elle l'avait vu, lui, son ange secret, son amour impossible, son coup de foudre ..

Mais il était vide, ce banc perdu au milieu de part, et pourtant si près du monde, horriblement vide. Elle s'y laissa tomber, épouvantée de fatigue.

**A**dossé contre un arbre, Edward se demandait pourquoi la vie le privait de ce bonheur. Il aurait tout donné, tout, pour la revoir, lui parler ... Il savait que c'était elle, elle dont il avait besoin, elle qui aimait, sans même connaître. Mais ç'en avait été décidé autrement ... malheureusement. Ses pas le conduisirent une nouvelle fois à ce banc ou tout aurait pu commencer mais ou tout s'était arrêté avant même d'avoir débuté ..

**U**ne main se posa sur l'épaule de Bella. Un éclair la traversa .. elle se maudit. Comment aurait-elle pu espérer le revoir, lui, qu'elle savait parfait, parfait pour elle, mais qui ne devait se souvenir de leur rencontre ? C'était désespérant comme l'espoir la hantait. Elle chassa ses sentiments. Et pourtant, quand elle se retourna, lentement, son coeur était serré comme jamais, car elle aurait reconnu cette main chaude et douce entre toutes ..

* * *

><p><strong>Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Charlotte, merci, je t'aime.<strong>

**J'aimerais bien vos avis :)**


End file.
